This invention relates to the field of remote control cameras, and in particular to remote control cameras that utilize a laser beam to indicate a spot just above the focal center point of the field being viewed by the camera thereby allowing a person manipulating the camera from a remote location to see what the camera is focused on.
Prior art remote control camera designs have been aimed at utilizing a television monitor and a person stationed at the monitor to determine the field of view of the camera and to manipulate the camera to view the desired area. No remote control camera design has addressed the problem of providing the center of the field of view to the person manipulating the camera controls when that person is in the field of view of the camera and a television monitor is not available, or due to location, the use of a television monitor would not be feasible.
The problem with prior art remote control camera designs is that they need a television monitor and a person viewing the monitor to manipulate the camera remotely to view the desired area. It is common for a person to operate a camera remotely without the benefit of a television monitor when making family videos. The camera operator positions the camera, then moves into the field of view, only to have the movie subjects move thereby forcing the camera operator to remotely adjust the camera to a new field of view, the center of which is unknown to the camera operator. When these problems occur, a visual indicating device, a laser beam generator connected to the camera, disclosing the center of the field of view to the camera operator while the camera operator is within the camera's field of view must be utilized.
Examples of prior art devices include those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,838 discloses a remote controlled pan and tilt television camera for inspecting pipeline interiors. The problem with this device is that it requires a television monitor to disclose the field of view. The device is designed specifically for use inside pipelines thereby precluding the camera operator from appearing within the camera's field of view. Another problem with this device is that the camera is controlled via a cable link up to the controller. This control method would be an intrusion and a hindrance when making family videos.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,465 discloses a wireless remote controlled still camera having vertical, horizontal, and focusing adjustment means controlled by a remote transmitter. The problem with this device is that a person controlling the adjustment of the camera while in the camera's field of view has no means to judge what that field of view is once the camera is moved from its initial position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,265 discloses a surveillance system for hazardous environments having a radio remote controlled vehicle that is capable of taking samples from floor and equipment surfaces in nuclear power plants and hazardous waste storage areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,004 discloses an atmospheric optical communications link which compensates for variations caused by changes in the atmospheric transmission medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,534 discloses a small head mounted television camera that transmits a picture of the operations performed by the wearer of the camera to be remotely viewed on a television monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,094 discloses a visual simulator for obtaining the illusion of control in a remotely controlled vehicle comprising two television camera systems which are coupled to a cathode ray tube display carried by the head gear of an operator of the remote controlled vehicle. A video switch combines the images recorded by the two television cameras into a single display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,399 discloses a target illuminator utilizing a laser to illuminate a target in a field of view cluttered with objects of similar size and shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,638 discloses a weapon control system comprising a closed circuit television monitor at a control station that enables an operator to vary the position of a camera and weapon that are remotely positioned and in proximity to a target. The system allows the operator to track a target, position the weapon, fire the weapon, then determine if the target has been hit, and repeat the procedure if the target was not hit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,748 discloses a motion picture camera system comprising a motion picture camera mounted on support means that permit linear and rotary camera movement. A television camera is cooperatively mounted with the motion picture camera on the support means to view the image recorded by the motion picture camera. A television receiver and monitor are remotely located adjacent to controls that are connected to the support means via a cable. A person viewing the television monitor has the capability of controlling movement of the motion picture camera from a remote position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,838 discloses a panning and tilting mount for a camera comprising a television camera that automatically scans a given area and relays such information back to a central location for display on a television monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,475 discloses a camera field of view indicator comprising a television camera having a light beam source attached thereto that projects bright lines along the edges of the field of view when the television camera is not in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,436 discloses a warning system that indicates when a microphone enters an area near the field of view of a television camera. A beam of light is projected from the camera such that the beam is at a slightly wider angle than the field of view of the camera. A photocell is attached to the bottom of the microphone to initiate a warning signal once the photocell detects the light beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,069 discloses a remote control camera television system that allows a person to control the horizontal, vertical, and focusing movements of a television camera when the television receiver and controlling means, where the person is stationed, are remote from the camera.